Dagger
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: It's a week after Legacy Day, and bullying for Raven has increased so much, she snapped. See what happens. It's better than the summary! M for some language, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, and to be safe.


**This story's only reference to the episodes is that it's a week after Legacy Day. Enjoy! :-)**

Raven burst into her room and slammed the door, sobbing.

It was a week after Legacy Day, and the bullying had gotten worse. She could easily take the name-calling, running away screaming, and the occasional complete cold shoulder (okay, not so easily, but well enough), but she had snapped. Now, in addition to the regular, she was daily getting death threats in her locker and hexted to her, people were shoving her down in the halls, and her stuff seemed to get ruined quite a bit. Even with her best friends, Raven couldn't take it anymore. Raven wanted out.

She dashed into the dorm's bathroom and locked the door. The girl collapsed onto the floor, shaking. Her MirrorPhone in her purse chimed, and she read the hext:

_You deserve to die, bitch._

The number was blocked, but Raven still burst into another round of tears. When they stopped, Raven summoned magic and conjured a dagger. She plucked out one of her hairs and laid it on top of the blade. It fell in two pieces. Raven took the knife and carved a longish, shallow cut into her left forearm. She screamed, but welcomed the cold pain of the steel.

_Dexter's POV_

"Where's Raven?" I asked Apple.

"Why should you care? Why should ANYONE care?"

"I care because I am her FRIEND, you bitch."

"I have no f***ing clue where she went, you asshole."

"Okay, where do you think she went?"

"I don't give a shit where she went. If she died, I'd throw a party."

"UGH! You are SUCH a bitch!" I stormed out in a huff.

I had been trying to reach Raven, but each time I hexted or called her, something NOT her stopped me. And whenever I saw her in the halls, it seemed like Apple's followers would keep me from getting her attention by surrounding me and talking loudly and obnoxiously. I had enough.

I walked through the halls, looking for one of my crush's BFFAs. As luck would have it, I literally ran into Maddie as I turned the corner.

I helped her up on the ground, and she adjusted her hat. When she realized who I was, she grabbed my shoulders and shook.

"Dexter! Come now! I think that Raven's going to commit suicide! From what the Narrator said, it seemed like she was!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on! Hurry!"

As she pulled me behind her, she spoke. "I can't get in, I'm not strong enough. The teachers are going to grab me any minute now for running away from detention, I didn't know we weren't supposed to host tea parties during class, Cerise went home for the weekend so did Hunter and Cedar and Ashlynn, so you are the only one who can help!"

We reached the door of Raven's dorm as a scream sounded from inside it. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, I backed up and slammed into the door like a professional football player. It busted down, and I heard another scream from inside the bathroom.

_Raven_

Raven didn't hear the door crash down, or Poppa Bear drag Maddie away.

By now, she was only in her bra and skirt. She had pulled off her shirt so she could put cuts on her stomach and back. She was covered in shallow cuts and there was some blood pulled on the floor.

About to cut her shin, she stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away! Haven't you hut me enough, Apple, you bitch?!"

"It's me, Dex! What the hell are you doing in there?"

"I'm escaping the torment and bullying forever after! You wouldn't know, since you seem to do your best to stay away! I thought we were friends, and friends would be with friends when they needed to be, and I needed many people to lean on! Do you even know what I've been through this past week?"

"No, and I'm sorry. I've been trying to call you or contact you for the past week, but something shut down my phone when I pressed send or call. And whenever after I tried to get your attention anywhere, Apple's followers would cover me up and talk loudly and obnoxiously. I'm so so so so sorry. Please come out."

"No! I'm going to go forever after, so I'm sorry. Tell my friends they were the best, and tell my dad I love him. Please!"

"I'm not, 'cause you are not dying!"

"Yes, I am, because, lately, everyone has been assholes to me, and they obviously want me dead. Why not make them happy?"

With that, as the door was banged and banged on, she picked up her dagger and plunged it at her abdomen...

... and the door busted down. Dexter's hand grabbed hers just as the steel began entering her abdomen. Raven began sobbing.

She was a mess, her hair messy, her skirt bloody, her eyes red and puffy, too. Dexter looked at the bathroom floor when he noticed Raven's state of undress. Raven threw her arms around his neck and continued to sob. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. The only thing he could do right then was be there for her. He didn't care that she was bloody and getting his neck wet with tears, or that he was sitting on a bloody bathroom floor. When Raven's sobs had stopped, she simply sat, curled up in a ball, shaking. Dexter ran his hands comfortingly up and down her back. Then, overcome by a fierce instinct he followed, he lifted Raven's chin up with his other hand and looked her in the eye. "You're going to be fine."

"R-really?"

"Yes." And, with that, he leaned in and kissed her, sweetly and gently.  
_

A week later, Apple had no followers once the story got out, Grimm was booted out of his place as Headmaster for letting this happen, Raven was going through some therapy and steadily recovering, and she and Dexter were going completely steady.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was good enough, and that was what mattered.


End file.
